One Night Only
by MorbidbyDefault
Summary: Songfic! My first. Based on 'One Night Only' by Jennifer Hudson. Sherlock turns to Molly for comfort in his final moments.


First stab at a songfic! Perfect song for a Sherlolly fic! ''One Night Only'' from the Dreamgirls soundtrack. Sung by Jennifer Hudson. Beautiful song, and it very much reminds me of Sherlock and Molly in the final episode of Season 2. So there ya go. Hope you enjoy it!

Oh, I should also say, this is kinda an AU on most theories that Molly helped fake Sherlock's death. In this fic, she doesn't help him, and he, at the time, doesn't see a way out of it. Okay, back logged idea explanation complete..read on.

I do not own Sherlock, BBC, Sir ACD, Molly, Dreamgirls, or Jennifer Hudson. Just a fan who likes stuff a lot.

One Night Only

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

''You're wrong, you know. You do count. You've always counted and I've always trusted you. But you were right. I'm not okay.'' Sherlock's low voice echoed through the darkness as it reached Molly where she stood. She stiffened at the sound of pain in his voice.

''Tell me what's wrong.'' She said firmly. She could fix it. Whatever it was. She could help him. Sherlock turned to face her, and her eyes watered at the sight of his emotions running over his features.

''Molly, I think I'm going to die.'' He said, taking a step toward her. 'Die?' Molly's initial reaction was to run and hug him to her. She forced herself to remain still. Strong.

''What do you need?" She asked in a commanding voice. He stepped closer to her.

''If I wasn't everything you think I am, everything I think I am; would you still want to help me?" His voice wavered slightly in uncertainty. Molly took in a slight breath, her answer coming out just above a whisper.

''What do you need?" She was still. Strong. He stepped even closer, to mere inches in front of her.

''You.''

OoOo

''Molly, I don't understand your feelings toward me. I do not deserve them, yet you give them freely. I want- I need to show you how much I appreciate you.'' He said, taking her bag from her arm, and dropping it on the floor. Molly looked up at him, her eyes brimmed with tears as he slowly inched his hands close to her coat. His words kept playing in her mind. 'He's going to die. Oh God, Sherlock. I can fix this. I have to fix this. I can help.'

*You want all my love and my devotion.*  
*You want my loving soul right on the line.*  
*I have no doubt that I could love you forever.*  
*The only trouble is, you really don't have the time.*

''Molly, please. I need a distraction. I'm too close to this. Indulge me, just for this evening.'' He spoke gently, pulling her coat from her arms. She looked up at him, knowing what he meant.

*You've got one night only, one night only*  
*That's all you have to spare.*  
*One night only, let's not pretend to care.*  
*One night only, we only have 'til dawn.*

''What do you need me to do, Sherlock?" She asked again, knowing the answer, yet wanting so badly to hear him say the words. He pulled his own coat off, and flung it to where hers was. In a swift motion, he pulled her to his chest, tilting her head up and kissing her. Molly's eyes fluttered shut, releasing some of the tears from her eyes.

She felt around his chest for the buttons to his suit. His heart beat wildly beneath his flesh, threatening to pound away from him. Molly undid each button, and pushed his jacket from him. His hands went down to her cardigan, untangling the button that held it on her, brushing the soft material from her body. His kiss deepened intently, his movements attentive and sharp. Molly gasped as his lips trailed down her jawline and to her throat. She wrapped her arms around his head, her fingers running through his messed hair. She breathed in gasps of short amounts of air as he made his way lower to her chest. His hands ran along her spine, soaking up her energy. Molly wanted this to last forever, if it meant keeping him alive. She could feel the stress surging through him, and wanted to take it all away. 'I have to save him. I have to.'

*In the morning this feeling will be gone.*  
*It has no chance going on.*  
*Something so right has got no chance to live.*

''Molly, help me.'' His quiet, low voiced plea churned against her chest. She was willing to give him her entire being, if it would keep him safe. Their breathing was heavy against each other. Sherlock picked up her petite body and carried her to the nearest surface he could find.

''Anything.'' She whispered to him, holding onto him with her every fiber. Molly gasped as the cold lab counter touched her back. He laid her down and crouched over her, kissing down her torso. His fingers undressed the shirt he wore, and he pulled it off his toned muscles. Molly raked her fingers across the muscles in his arm. She arched her back and removed the camisole that she wore, followed by her pale, cream bra.

*So let's forget about chances, it's one night I will give.*

Sherlock undid the drawstring that held up her baggy pants, along with her underwear, and pulled them down her thin legs, and off the table. He proceeded to undo the buckle on his belt, and discarded his own trousers. They stared at each other, each one fully exposed. Molly pulled him down to her, as he crawled over her body. 'I can save him. I can fix this.' She thought to herself again, as he entered her. They both moaned deeply. Sherlock slowly began to move inside her, building into a rhythm. His mind forgot everything he was about to face, if only for a short time.

Molly dragged her nails across his back, leaving light pink scratch marks in his skin. He kissed along her chest, thrusting deep inside of her. She groaned aloud as he moved further in her tight walls. Chunks of emotion and thoughts broke away from his mind with each movement, as Sherlock allowed himself to give way to pure urges, instead of calculations and scientific reason. 'Oh God, what do I do? How do I fix this?' She thought.

*one night only, one night only*  
*You'll be the only one.*  
*One night only, then you'll have to run.*

They silently clung to each other as the pressure built up between them. Their bodies stuck to each other from the humid sweat that layered their skin, and rubbed against the cool night air in the lab. Sherlock felt himself beginning to crumble. He could hear Molly's moans of pleasure beneath him. He looked down to see a tear falling from her cheek, her eyes closed.

*One night only, one night only*  
*There's nothing more to say.*  
*One night only, words get in the way.*

They shattered together, Sherlock's body giving out from underneath him, as he slowly rolled them around, so that he was underneath her. Molly silently stroked his chest with her fingers, listening to the sound of his heart beating in her ear as they lay there. She let the quiet tears fall freely, covering his chest as they slid from her cheek to his skin.

'He's going to die. And there's nothing I can do to fix it.'

*One night only.*  
*One night only*  
*One night only...*

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Well okay, I almost cried...and I'm the one writing this fic! I hope you liked it...um...as much as you can with a sad, angst-ridden story such as this. Leave me a review. It really does help to listen to the song...if nothing else, than to hear how beautiful the song itself is. Thanks dears. 


End file.
